Gotcha
by Redfaerie
Summary: Because one night, one arrest, and one dart to the head, later, Cappie hadn't changed his mind. He still wanted her. He was still totally in love with Casey Cartwright.


**Because all really important events in Greek need an adorable fic to go with them!!! At least, I think so. I was actually surprised when I couldn't think of anything when "At World's End" came out. Well, nothing that wasn't the usual Cappie rushes back to Casey and declares his undying love kind of thing. Nothing original. And I like being original. So here is what I hope is my very original , "The Day After" fic. **

_Because one night, one arrest, and one dart to the head, later, Cappie hadn't changed his mind. He still wanted her. He was still totally in love with Casey Cartwright. _

* * *

"Oh...um...I'll see you at the house."

"Okay, thanks Ash."

Leaning over, Ashley hugged her friend before walking away, leaving her to her own devices. Taking a breath, Casey watched her walk away before smiling just a little, looking over to where Cappie stood in his fluorescent orange vest spearing trash. The result of his self sacrifice the night before.

Well, her and Rusty...but still...

_Crap! The three of them pressed themselves against the wall, listening to the sounds of the police right around the corner. They'd given a valiant chase through the halls of the Chem building, but they were cornered. _

_Cappie leaned his head back against the wall. "This can't be good." He took a deep breath, looking over at the two of them, worry etched onto their faces. They both knew just how screwed they were, how much trouble they'd be in. Not to mention Rusty losing his last chance at remaining in the honors program. _

_They'd done so much tonight, been so close._

_He refused to let it be for naught._

_"Both of you, go back to the classroom, get out the window."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"What I do best."_

_Make a complete idiot of himself for the people he cared about._

_Well...at least he was good at it._

_Before Casey had time to protest, he was around the corner, jumping in front of the cops, arms spread out as if in mid jumping jack. "Test tubes not bunnies!!!"_

_The cops flashlights were on him instantly._

_"What the hell?"_

_"I'm a ninja!" He replied, "for...the ethical treatment of animals."_

_The first cop made a face. "NETA...God...We've told you people, there are no animals in this building."_

_"Then where are they?"_

_His eyes darted nervously to where Casey stood watching him, Rusty behind him. Why weren't they escaping? _

_"Wha-?_

_"Do you know that more animals are used for testing than there are in the world?" He stalled, trying to discreetly motion for them to leave.  
"Well that doesn't sound accurate." The cop mused, his tone thoughtful, expression confused. _

_"Well that's – okaay," The cop's had given up trying to figure it out, settling to cuff his hands behind his back and propel him down the hallway. Looking over his shoulder, he met Casey's eyes, her expression a mix of shock and gratitude. His gaze held her's a moment longer before letting it drop and __continuing his charade._

_"Hugs not drugs!"_

_Silently, Casey and Rusty slipped from the building unnoticed. _

_And that made it all worth it. _

"Nice vest."

Looking up, he couldn't help but crack a grin. "Seems to bring out my eyes, huh?"

She smiled, giving little chuckle before turning serious again. "That was really great, what you did last night."

And it had been, she realized, watching him work in that hideous vest, preforming community service for something he didn't do. Not really. Sure he'd broken into the building, but that had been for Rusty...even if that had backfired a little. She almost groaned at the memory of Rusty's cold shoulder, surprised ice hadn't been seen forming there. Or worse, when he'd started telling Cappie off, once again for something that hadn't been his fault.

She really did get him into a lot of trouble...

And he never left. Not really. No matter how much shit she put him through he was always there for her, even when he'd sworn he wouldn't be. He was the most reliable person she knew.

It was just one of the things she loved about him.

Fighting back the twinge on pain she felt, the hurt at being turned down, the regret that it's been her fault anyways. That she could have had him at any time over the past few years, probably even when he was with Rebecca. But no. She's spent so much time saying no that she hadn't realized that she really didn't want to. Not until it was too late.

There was really no one to blame but herself.

Still, she forced the feelings back, refusing to let them show. They were on the very edge of being friends, precariously balanced. And while she wouldn't mind falling forwards, becoming more, there was no way she could risk falling back. She'd tried that, and it'd been the worst time of her life.

"It was the least I could do," he replied, all good natured, despite the tedious task forced upon him for it. And it was. There hadn't even been a choice. It wasn't as if he could have just left them there. Not Rusty and definitely not Casey. Never Casey.

But it wasn't like he could tell her that. Not now. Not after the end of the world party. Maybe last night, if that damn alarm hadn't gone off...but not now. It was far to late to tell her anything like that.

To tell her that he was still crazily in love with her.

And so he continued telling her other, less important things. Things that weren't on the tip of his tongue, forced behind his lips for the sake of their fragile relationship. " I sure wasn't going to help with chemistry." Chuckle. "Now I know how Rusty feels at a date function."

It was slightly unnerving when she didn't reply, just looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. The ones he'd seen snap with anger or shine with hurt, or, his personal favorite, soften and glow on those moments when he'd done something right. When she'd roll over in bed in the morning, and look over at him with those eyes all soft and warm...

He could feel the words hammering away at his lips. They all but burned, the need to say them becoming a compulsive need. A strong one...

"Listen, Case-"

"You know" she began, cutting him off, "I think the answer's pretty clear about us. I felt so lame yesterday, for a second, I actually thought that you might change your mind and come for me in some grand movie way that only exists in the deranged mind of Nora Ephron." He made a face, something she couldn't discern, and so she spoke faster, filling the space with words, not wanting to hear anything. Not wanting to be turned down a second time, or to be told how ridiculous her little fantasy had been.

She wasn't entirely sure whether or not Cappie'd actually say something like that, but she didn't want to take the chance. Couldn't. There was no need for him, or anyone else, to know just how strongly she'd clung to that fantasy, or how hard it'd been to let it go. But she had. And she knew, somewhere really deep down, that it was for the best. " I know, lame," she spit out quickly. "So...I guess I'll see you around."

He was quiet a moment, holding a small, internal funeral, for the words that had just died behind his lips. Another chance missed. And he wasn't even entirely sure why. What the hell had he been thinking? After two damn years he'd had a chance at the one thing he wanted most, had a chance at her, and he'd let it mosey on past him. Not even run, on no. There'd been enough time for the damn opportunity to mosey, and he'd wasted every second of it battling with his own insecurities.

He'd fully admit that they were justified at the time, but now, having worked through them, he couldn't help but resent them.

Why the hell had he listened to Evan?

Hell, why had he just taken her up on it.

If he had, would he have woken in his own bed this morning? Woken with her cuddled up to his chest, watched her eyes flutter open and look up at him all soft?

God...he really loved that look...

But once again, he'd missed his chance.

_...At least this one didn't mosey..._

And so he did the only thing he could do. Smile. " Around it is."

When in doubt, act happy. Of all the cover-ups, you had to admit that there were definitely worse out there.

Smiling back,she gave a little wave before turning and walking away. He watched her a little before forcing himself around, and back to his trash duty. Wondering just how much trash he'd have to collect before her face disappered from his mind, for just a second.

Yeah...who was he kidding...?

He really was pathetic.

"Oh, hey. Cap!"

He turned, careful not to give himself whiplash, a tint flicker of hope igniting in his chest.

"Yeah?"

This couldn't be about that....could it?

BAM!

He blinked back, surprised as something pegged him, right between the eyes.

The next thing he saw was Casey smiling, dart gun held up playfully.

"Gotcha."

He blinked again, rubbing at his forehead, unable to fight back the slightly incredulous laughter. But he found himself distracted by the image. Of her standing there before him, the sun glinting of her hair like spun gold, her pretty lips curved into a smile. That for the first time in a while he was able to see her again, the Casey he's first fallen in love with freshman year. The happy, playful one he'd glimpsed at spring break.

The one with the eyes. The soft ones. Soft and warm with...

With love, he realized with a jolt.

That was what it was that made them so special. So magical. That made his chest warm with just one sight. That one look he'd come to miss so much.

She used to look at him with love.

Exactly the way she was looking at him now.

And then she was gone, walking off across campus, heading off to wherever it was she'd been on her way to.

And that just couldn't happen. Not now. There was no way he could let her leave. Not after that look. Before he even knew what was happening he'd dropped the the trash-skewer and bag to the ground, his feet pounding against the grass. She'd gotten a decent head start, damn him for being so stunned, but he'd catch up with her.

It was as if his very soul depended on it.

"Case!"

Turning, she looked surprised. "Cap? What is it? You left your little pointy, stabby, thing-"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Um... okay, then what's up?"

"I..um...that is...damn it." He cursed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Cap, what is it? Just tell me."

"Look it's just...it's like..." Where the hell were the words when he needed them? Now that he finally had his chance all the words had abandoned him, leaving him to spew pointless verbal vomit all over her. Not exactly what he was going for...

And so with one more look into her eyes, bug and brown and confused, he put his mouth to better use.

She squeaked a little, as his lips crashed down upon her's, his hands on her arms as if to hold her there. His grip just a little tight, as if worried she might try to escape. Not that she could blame him, but no. There was no way she was going anywhere. Letting her eyes drift closed she returned the kiss, slowly winding her arms around his neck. Gradually his grip loosened, wrapped around her body, holding her to him, pleased to find that they still fit. The kiss that had started so intense smoothed out into something more gentle. More sweet, as he tried his best to convey what he'd never been all that good at saying.

Eventually they drew apart, arms still locked around each other, eyes fluttering open.

"Cappie", she whispered, her heart full to bursting, torn between relief and sheer joy. She hadn't blown it...Well...she had....but everything was better now. He still loved her. Of that she was sure, made doubly so when he failed to release her.

Very slowly a grin slid across his face, and as he leaned down to rest his forehead to her's he whispered only one thing.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm a little undecided about this fic. I don't know how well I got into character, so if it was OOC, I'm sorry. I feel like it's probably not as cute as my others, but I couldn't resist this very open prompt for a CaseyXCappie fluff fic. There really should be more of them. So, let me know how this one went and feel free to check out my two other, better ones, **_Stupidity_**, and **_Kick-Ass Cupids_**. Those really are better, I think. But oh well, I think this one came out cute as well :) **

**Like I said, let me know!!!**

**_____Redfaerie.**


End file.
